


Teacher's Pet

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Teacher/Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Kara Danvers had no idea that a traditional show and tell would cause her to develop a massive crush on the prettiest parent in school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Enjoy fam xoxo

"Okay, class, settle down," Kara Danvers clapped her hands, gaining the attention of the room full of sixth graders buzzing around each other's desks. Kara loved teaching the sixth grade; in her opinion, sixth grade was the best grade because it was right before kids turned into hormonal teenagers who don't want to don"uncool" things like finger-paint pottery or show and tell. And, for the last three years, Kara had become the favorite teacher at Midvale Middle School. Everyone, students, teachers, and administrators, loved the plucky teacher who handed out floss the day after Halloween and homemade heart shaped brownies for Valentine's Day.

 If Kara was being honest, this year's group of student had become her favorites; they all seemed to possess some kind of artistic talent, whether it be music, painting, sculpting, etc. The blonde teacher had never seen a group of kids more inclined in being creative and it has made the past three months so much fun. She had pulled out all of her craziest projects and the kids seemed to eat them up. And, if she was being super honest which she would only be to her sister, Alex, she loved this group of kids because of one in particular: Lyanna Luthor.

The eleven year old stole Kara's heart when, on the first day of school, she gave Kara an apple from the tree she planted in the beginning of summer. While most teachers would see the gift as a way of sucking up, the blonde could tell that Lyanna had a real passion for gardening and almost every week she would bring in some kind of fruit that she had planted to share with her peers. Kara did not know much about the girl's home life other than the fact that she lived with her mother but she could tell Lyanna came from a background in which her talents were celebrated and nurtured and that made her so happy. She didn't want to play favorites with her students but there was something special about Lyanna.

"Alright, everyone, you know what day it is: show and tell! Woo!" She cheered, loving all of the faces smiling back at her, "I hope everyone is prepared to present their special items. Who would like to go first?" Many hands shot into the air in eagerness but Kara could see the determined look on Lyanna's face. Stifling a smile, she called on her. "Okay, Lyanna, you're up first."

The girl practically skipped up to the front of the room wearing a beautiful green velvet dress with matching bows in her thick dark hair.Her blue/green eyes lit up with excitement as she paused for dramatic effect.

"My show and tell is very special to me. It's not a thing at all; it is a very powerful business woman who manages a company all by herself but still has time to play soccer with me before bed. I'm happy to introduce my mom, CEO Lena Luthor!" Lyanna waved her hand at the door and, as if on cue, it swung open to reveal the prettiest woman Kara had ever seen.

The blonde had always wondered about Lyanna's mother; she hadn't come to any parent teacher conference but the little girl assured her it was because her mother's business could be quite overwhelming at times. Kara had just been toying with the idea of reaching out to set up a personal meeting but, upon seeing the CEO, she was kind of glad she didn't because her reaction would have definitely been more noticeable if they were alone. The business woman wore a beautiful black suit that hugged every curve she had. The skirt had a modest hemline but the blonde couldn't help but wonder what it would be like pushed up to her hips. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun that showed off her impressive jawline and her dark lipstick should have made her look like a goth girl but it only made her smile look that much more deliciously dangerous. Kara's mouth felt incredibly dry as she watched the other woman made her way to the front of the class. She hugged her daughter quickly before addressing the room.

"Thank you for the stirring introduction, darling. Hello everyone," Kara almost fainted; her voice was smooth and smoky, "My name is Lena Luthor, Lyanna's mom and CEO of L-Corp. Does anyone know what L-Corp does?"

Tommy Fletcher raised his hand, "You guys invent new gadgets right? My older brother is dying for your new computer to come out."

Lena smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth, "That's exactly right. Our goal is to make life easier and safer for everyone in Midvale. And I am glad to hear people like the things we invent."

"Are you an inventor?" Cassie Summer asked.

The CEO nodded, "In fact I am. I became an engineer before taking over L-Corp and, even though I have to handle more the business side now, I love getting my hands dirty and creating new technology."

Kara only heard the words 'hands' and 'dirty' and her mind was now running wild with that imagery. She shook her head quickly, willing her cheeks to stop blushing as she cleared her throat."Well, Mrs. Luthor. This is an unexpected surprise. Lyanna only mentioned that her show and tell was very important to her."

The CEO locked eyes were Kara and the blonde felt a shiver run down her spine. "Hmm, well I think she described me perfectly," she flashed another smile her way and Kara physically had to will herself not to blush harshly.

"Well, thank you so much for taking time to come talk to the kids but we have to let other people have a turn presenting, right Lyanna?"

The young girl pouted as she did not want her mother to leave so soon. Lena caught sight of it and laughed softly. "She's right, love, we can't hog the spotlight. Thank you for letting me come in today, everyone."

"What do we say class?" Kara prompted.

"Thank you Miss Lena!" The class cried in union. Lyanna hugged her mother who whispered something in her ear. The girl then skipped back to her seat with the biggest smile on her face. As she saw Lena leaving, Kara knew this was her opportunity to talk to the woman about Lyanna.

"Okay, everyone, Cassie is going to do her show and tell now. I am going to step outside with Mrs. Luthor for a moment but you will be quiet and respectful as she presents. Is that understood?" She waited for the class to nod in agreement before making her way out of the classroom. Kara found Lena outside of the door checking her phone for emails.

The brunette looked up when she felt another presence beside her. "Oh, hello, Ms. Danvers. I am sorry to have dropped in on you like this. Ly was so excited about me coming for show and tell; it was all last minute since my meeting was cancelled this morning. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

Kara just about melted at the earnest look on Lena's face. It was obvious that the CEO loved her daughter and would do anything for her. Kara couldn't fault her for that. "No! It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Luthor. I can see how much you mean to Lyanna and I'm so happy you two could share this."

"It's not Mrs."

"Excuse me?"

Lena smirked, "It's just Ms. Luthor. I am currently single though Ly and I do have weekly dinners with her father. That's as much dating I do these days."

Kara couldn't help but be curious. "You and Lyanna's father aren't together?"

"Oh heavens no," Lena chuckled, "We'll always be dear friends but I am afraid it would never work between us."

"Because of your schedules?" The blonde guessed.

Lena's smirk deepened, "Actually, it's because he and I prefer the company of our own sex." It took Kara a moment to figure out what she meant but, when she did, a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks once again. The CEO furrowed her brow, "I hope I didn't offend you in any way."

"No! No, of course not!" Kara cried, "I am just....surprised you're single. I mean you're accomplished and so pretty," she clamped her mouth shut, cursing her word vomit tendencies.

The CEO chuckled, "Did you come out here just to compliment me, Ms. Danvers? Not that I mind.."

The blonde blushed harder, "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Lyanna since you haven't been able to make it to any parent teacher conferences."

"I wish I could but I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend very soon," Kara deflated a bit, "However, how about we go to dinner this Friday and discuss things?"

"Dinner?" The blonde squeaked.

Lena smiled her dangerous smile, "Yes, consider it an apology for missing the conferences. Would you like to?"

"Yes," Kara breathed out, with hesitation.

"Excellent. Let's meet at Noonan's about 7?" Kara nodded, unable to find the words to speak, "I'll be looking forward to it. Good bye, Ms. Danvers," the CEO winked before turning on one of her expensive heels and walking down the hall. And Kara would be lying if she said she didn't stare at the swing of her hips for a few moments before pulling herself together.

When she entered the class she hoped she looked normal as she conducted the rest of show and tell. And, while the class did not seem to notice any difference in their teacher, one eleven year old gardener smiled a mischievous smile as a plan started to form in her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is nervous. Lyanna is scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment xoxoxo

"It's not funny,  Alex!" Kara cried, throwing a couch pillow at her older sister's face. The two women were sitting on Kara's couch, having their traditional sister movie night in which they watched trashy movies and stuff their faces with as much takeout as possible. Their sister nights were usually just the two of the them but, as of a year ago, they were sometimes joined by Maggie Sawyer, Alex's girlfriend. At first Alex did not want to have Maggie join their nights as she didn't want her little sister to feel neglected but Kara encouraged Maggie joining them. To her, it was like having two older sisters who she could cuddle and crack bad jokes with. Plus, the detective always brought at least seven order of potstickers for the blonde teacher so Kara would welcome her anywhere. 

Kara had started this particular night by telling Alex and Maggie about her interaction with Lena. Maggie was in the kitchen making dinner for them so Kara didn't see her reaction but, from Alex's, she could only guess the other woman was laughing too. She didn't see what was funny; a  _very_  attractive parent asked her to dinner and she accepted. Wasn't it inappropriate?

Alex stifled her giggles, clutching the thrown pillow to her chest, "It's pretty funny, Kar. You got asked out on a date by the same woman you were ready to chew out like two weeks ago!"

"I wasn't going to chew her out," Kara defended, "I was just concerned because she never came to any of the conferences. I wanted to make sure she knew what was going on in Lyanna's education."

A soft smile tugged at the older Danvers' lips, "You really like that kid, huh?"

The blonde smiled, "She's the sweetest kid I've ever met. I don't want anything to ruin that."

Maggie emerged from the kitchen holding a plate piled high with tacos. Putting the tray on the table, the detective took her place next to Alex and sipped from her beer. "You got it bad for the whole family, little Danvers." Kara blushed.

"Lyanna is my student and Lena is her mother. I can't blur the lines and be unprofessional. It's not a good look!"

The detective rolled her eyes, "Come on, Kara. If you didn't like the woman you wouldn't be so bent out of shape over a dinner invite."

"Alex said it was date!" Kara exclaimed.

"In my defense, it sounds like date," Alex smirked. Kara went to throw another pillow at her but the detective caught it and pulled it away from here.

"Calm down, children. Let's be adults now, okay?" The two women grumbled in agreement, "Now, Kara, Danvers may be an ass but she's not wrong. The invite does sound date like and she did wink at you before leaving. Seeing as I am the veteran lesbian here, it is my expert opinion that she was flirting with you. At least a little."

The blonde pouted, "But she can't! I'm Lyanna's teacher. If anything were to happen it could make my job a lot more complicated."

Alex leaned over Maggie to take her sister's hand, "Kara, if you like this woman at least give it try. Don't count her out just because she's a parent. I know you; if anything did happen you would never let it effect Lyanna or the rest of your students. You're an amazing teacher,  Kar."

Kara wiped the small tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes, "Shut up. It's weird when you're mushy," but she leaned closer to press a kiss to Alex's cheek, "I promise I'll  _consider_  something with Lena. Maybe. If she's into too."

Maggie grinned before wrapping an arm around both women, "That wasn't so hard, huh? Now let's chow down and binge some Homeland." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you like more ice cream, darling?" Lena asked, leaning over the island counter in the kitchen of her penthouse apartment. Lyanna sat on a stool on the other side of the counter, wearing fuzzy pajamas with her hair dripping down her back from her shower. In front of her were the remains of the ice cream sundae Lena made for her after dinner. Since show and tell was so successful, the CEO wanted to keep the good times rolling so she got Lyanna's favorite dinner (chicken tender and fries from the best diner in the city) and let her create the biggest sundae with any and all of the toppings in their house.

Lyanna licked her spoon clean, burping a little bit. "No thanks, mama. I'm so full."

The CEO smiled brightly, "Okay, love. Are you ready for bed?"

The little Luthor seemed to think for a moment, "Not yet. I wanted to tell you about the rest of my day."

"Okay, darling, tell me as I clean up," Lena started to wash their dishes after putting away the ice cream.

"So, Ms. Danvers was so impressed with our show and tells that she let us have extra recces today. She even played four square with me and Cassie!"

Lena tried not to show how eager she was to hear about the sunny teacher, "Well, wasn't that nice of her."

"Ms. Danvers is the best, mom," Lyanna said in her best 'duh' voice, "She's only the coolest teacher in school. Everyone thinks so."

"I'm sure they do. I bet her boyfriend gets rather jealous of all the people who like her," the CEO clamped her mouth shut. She did not mean for that petty comment to slip out, especially in front of her daughter.

Lyanna took the comment in stride, "Oh no, mom, Ms. Danvers doesn't have a boyfriend. In fact, she doesn't really like boys at all."

That got Lena's attention. "What do you mean, love?" She asked, turning to face her daughter as she dried her hands on a dish towel.

The little Luthor smiled brightly, "Ms. Danvers told us about her last girlfriend, Lucy, at the beginning of school. She's in the military so she's gone a lot. Ms. Danvers said that they're still best friends though which is pretty cool."

Lena felt a blush spread through her chest. Not only was Kara single, she was very much into women. So much that she felt completely comfortable talking to her class about her relationship. The CEO admired how open the blonde was; it only made her like Kara more. "Well, that's very nice. I'm glad she could still be friends with this Lucy."

"Yeah! It's like you and dad," Lyanna cried, excitedly. Lena smiled, softly. She and Lyanna's father, Jeremy, were very close in college. Both of them were deep in the closet at the time so they tried dating for about four months. When Lena got pregnant with Lyanna they both realized that life was too short to spend it unhappy so they agreed to raise her together and remain a family, ambit a little unconventional.

"Very true, my love. Now, it's time for bed, little missy. You have school in the morning," Lyanna rolled her eyes but did as she was told. As she made her way to her bathroom to brush her teeth, she turned around to make one final comment.

"Ms. Danvers told Mr. Schott that you were very hot and it made her dumbstruck, by the way," she then smiled innocently before skipping to her room, leaving Lena standing in the kitchen with her mouth open.

Phase one is a go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans ensue thanks to a very smart kid.
> 
> Comments are like hugs, everyone needs one xoxoxoxo

Two days later Kara found herself hastily packing up her belongings from her desk as she tried to make her way out of the classroom. It had been a half day for students thanks to administrative meetings which, thankfully, the blond was sparred from seeing as she went to the meetings in the beginning of the term. She was going to use the rest of her day to go to the mall to find the perfect outfit to wear to dinner with Lena. Alex and Maggie had made her extremely nervous about Friday which is why she was dragging the detective with her to pick out a dress. She knew she couldn't bring her sister or else she would be teased mercilessly during the entire trip.

Kara was halfway down the front steps of the school when she almost tripped on a backpack leaning against one of the bottom steps. She looked down to see who it belonged to, her eyes widening when she made eye contact with Lyanna. The little Luthor was sitting on a step with her knees to her chest, her eyes a little misty with unushered tears. The blonde furrowed her brow as she crouched down next to her student.

"Lyanna, honey, what are you doing out here?"

The little Luthor wiped her eyes with the back of her long sleeve pale pink blouse. "I....I forgot to tell my mom it was a half day...and....and now she can't come get me because she's in a meeting," her voice sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

Kara's eyes widened, "So, no one is coming to get you? What about your dad?" 

Lyanna sniffled, "My dad is on a trip until Saturday and Jess is with my mom so she can't even get me."

"Who's Jess?" The blonde asked, trying not to panic. Could that be her girlfriend? Wife? Lena did say she was single...

"She's my mom's assistant. She would usually come to get me when no one else can but mom has this huge meeting and she needs Jess to be there." Lyanna tried to keep a straight face as she spoke; the truth was, she definitely could call Jess and the woman would be there in a heartbeat to pick her up. But her teacher didn't know that and she was trying to keep it that way.

The blonde fiddled with the strap of her purse, trying to think of a solution. "And there's no one else you can call, Lyanna? Are you sure?"

The girl sighed, trying to play up the dramatic. "No, but I'll be okay, Ms. Danvers. I'll just stay here until my mom gets out of work. Should be a couple of hours, no big deal."

Kara rubbed her forehead; this was no how she envisioned spending her day. She knew she couldn't just leave Lyanna on the school steps; she could never forgive herself if something happened. But, she had to go to the mall with Maggie since this was the only day she could make the trip work in her schedule. Kara sighed; she knew what she had to go.

"Hey, sweetie, how about you give me your mom's number so I can tell her you're hanging with me until she gets out of work, okay?"

The Luthor's eyes brightened, "You mean it?" The blonde nodded and, just a moment later, she had her arms full of an excited girl, "You are the best, Ms. Danvers! No wonder my mom says you're a peach."

Kara blushed, furiously, "What?"

Lyanna smiled, "My mom called you a peach after you guys met at show and tell. I guess that means she thinks you're sweet since the peaches we grow are so sweet!"

The blonde tried to keep herself calm. So what if a very beautiful woman spoke highly of her to her daughter? It probably happened all the time. "Well, that was very nice of her. Now, let me text her and then you and I are off to the mall!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lena flopped into her chair behind her massive desk, trying very hard to fight off a headache. The meeting with the investor had gone as well as she had presumed it would; he was an old man very even older money who wanted Lena to assure him that her technology would one day be used for weapons. The CEO, once again, explained how she could not be a part of creating something that had the potential of hurting people. The investor left in huff saying that, if she did not deliver what he wanted, the money he gave the company would be pulled.

The brunette looked at the picture on her desk of Lyanna's third grade picture day and immediately felt more calm. She loved having Lyanna in her life; the little girl reminded her to take a deep breathe and remember that life wasn't so bad all the time.

She had made sure that Jess made arrangements for Lyanna to go home after school before telling her assistant to hold her calls for another hour. She poured a tumbler of scotch and retired to her plush couch where her thoughts started to drift to a certain beautiful school teacher.

Kara had been an unexpected development in her life. While she knew getting involved with her daughter's teacher was probably a bad idea, she couldn't help herself. There was something about the blonde teacher that she found fascinating. Maybe it was her sunny disposition or the way she carried herself so openly to the world. Whatever it was, Lena found herself wanting to be around it more and more.

The CEO was taken from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. She didn't have another meeting until the afternoon so she assumed it was Jess coming to check on her. Her green eyes widened when she realized who was coming through her door.

"Jeremy!" She cried, butterflies erupting in her stomach. Even though they weren't together anymore and would never be again, Lena couldn't help but feel like a schoolgirl in her ex's presence.

"Missed me, darling?" Jeremy drawled out in his British accent. Jeremy Rivers, son of a famous lingerie designer, came to America to attend college after his mother almost forced him to attend Oxford University and become a fashion designer. He met Lena when he hit on her while she was studying in the library; she had blown him off because she was trying to pass her chemistry test. Jeremy had be taken with her straightforward mannerisms and pursued her for weeks until she finally agreed to go out with him. From there, they had a pretty good relationship until, one day, Lena had gotten up at 2am to puke her guts out. After taking three tests, the Luthor had told Jeremy she was pregnant. While she was afraid Jeremy was going to run, he shocked her when he immediately proposed marriage. They had been engaged one week before they both broke down and came out to each other. After laughing in relief the two agreed to take over their parents' companies and raise Lyanna together. Jeremy was an incredible dad to Lyanna and the best friend Lena had ever had.

The CEO practically jumped into his arms, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in Paris until Saturday!"

Jeremy laughed, holding Lena up by her thighs, "I was but then I was missing my favorite girls too much so I caught an earlier flight home." He walked them back to the couch where he gently sat her down before kissing her forehead.

Lena blushed, "You don't have to charm me into liking you, you know. I already had your baby; we're stuck for life."

The designer laughed, "You're too beautiful not to charm, my dear," he went over to the mini bar and mixed them both a drink, "So, where do you want to have dinner on Friday? Maybe we can take Ly to the new sushi place? She loved the last one we went to."

The CEO felt her spine stiffen. She had not told Jeremy about her meeting with Kara; to be honest, she was not looking forward to talking to him about it since she knew he would tease her ruthlessly about it. "Oh, um, I don't know if Friday is good for me."

Jeremy brought their drinks to the couch and chuckled, "Since when? We've had a standing date for about eleven years, sweetheart. I have that time slot booked."

Lena took a gulp of her drink, "I have a meeting Friday."

"Then cancel it! What's more important than quality time with your baby daddy?"

The brunette sighed, "I am meeting Lyanna's teacher, Jeremy."

"Oh," he smiled, "Well then I'll tag along too! I've been wanting to meet the woman Ly can't stop talking about."

"Well, you see, we're not just meeting. We're having dinner."

Jeremy's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "Excuse me?"

"It's no big deal," Lena said, quickly, "It's just my way to apologize for missing so many parent teacher conferences."

"So you're treating a woman to dinner for messing up already? Le, you're doing this whole dating thing backwards."

"It's not a date!" The CEO cried.

The designer rolled his eyes, "Please. You're treating a woman to a expensive meal --don't say it's not expensive I know you," Lena clamped her mouth shut, "And you don't want me, Lyanna's father, there. So, yeah, it's a date."

Lena rolled her eyes and tried to control her blush, "I just want to get to know our daughter's teacher better. That's all."

"Yeah, I bet," he mumbled into his glass. The CEO lightly punched his arm and he fired back a Lyanna level pout at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You are ridiculous. I have papers to review you can go now," she said, mock glaring at him. Jeremy snickered before tossing the rest of his drink back.

"Okay, okay. I'll get going. Maybe we can do dinner before your hot date on Friday?" Lena's glare started to turn real which made the designer laugh harder, "Listen, babe, if you don't want this to seem like date maybe you should just have her over your apartment. Just listen to what she has to say about our angel and send her on her way. Easy as that."

"I'll think about it," the CEO muttered. Jeremy blew her a kiss before walking out of her office. The door hadn't even closed before Lena's mind started going a mile a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, little Danvers, come out here and let us see you!" Maggie called from her seat in front of the dressing room Kara was currently hiding in.

After letting Lena's assistant know that Kara was taking Lyanna for the afternoon, the blonde had driven them to the Midvale Mall where Maggie was already waiting for her. The detective thought it was hilarious twist of fate that Kara was bringing along her crush's kid while she shopped for a date outfit. Kara had quietly threatened Maggie into not saying comments like that in front of her student. Then, after arming Lyanna with a giant pretzel, the trio made their way through four different dress shops. Lyanna didn't seem like an ordinary kid who would probably hate the boringness surrounding a trip to the mall; in fact, the girl seemed oddly interested in all of the dresses Kara tried on, giving her honest opinion on each one.

Lyanna was sitting next to Maggie, kicking her feet as they dangled above the floor and fiddling with her police badge. "Yeah, come on, Ms. Danvers! I'm sure you look pretty!"

The blonde took a deep breath before exiting the dressing room. At first she had been scared to bring Lyanna along; what if the little girl decided she wasn't as cool as she was when they were in school? That could severely put a damper on things with Lena. But, her fears were dashed with every adoring look and sweet comment Lyanna gave her.

She came out of the room in her little red dress walking like she was on a runway. Maggie wolf whistled while Lyanna clapped wildly. "Damn, Danvers. That might be the winner."

"You think so?" Kara asked, playing with the flowing hemline.

Lyanna shook her head, "It's pretty but I don't think it's  _the one_ , you know."

The detective furrowed her brow, "What's wrong with it?"

The little Luthor shrugged, "It's too dark. I like dresses that are bright and fun! My mom's favorite color is yellow, maybe that's why."

The blonde felt her cheeks heat up. Maybe she should try to get a yellow dress instead. "That's a great idea, Lyanna. I should try to find something brighter." She smiled before going back into the dressing room. Kara moved so fast that she didn't see the triumphant smile on the Luthor's face. But Maggie did.

"What's your game, kid?" She asked, bluntly.

Lyanna put on a face of faux innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maggie narrowed her eyes at her and was about to say something when Kara came out of the dressing room. "Okay, guys, let's go find my bright dress!"

Twenty minutes later, Maggie was saying goodbye to the pair before she headed back home to make a surprise dinner for Alex. As she hugged Kara, the detective made sure to send a look to Lyanna which said that she knew she was up to something. The little girl, to her credit, didn't blink under the detective's gaze and even sent her a wink before disappearing into Kara's car.

The blonde was taking Lyanna to L-Corp so that she could go home with Lena. The Luthor was finishing up the smoothie Kara had bought her before they left the mall. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you, Ms. Danvers."

Kara smiled, "It was no problem at all. You have quite the eye for fashion, by the way. I love the dress you picked for me."

Lyanna blushed a bit, "Thank you. I get it from dad; he's super into clothes. Are your parents into fashion?"

The blonde chuckled, "No, my parents are scientists. They work in a lab in the outskirts of Midvale."

"That's so cool! So they can clone people and stuff?"

"Not yet but, trust me, they're working on it," Lyanna giggled.

"Mom and dad's parents are all important people. My dad's mom is a famous designer and mom's parents started L-Corp when they were in college! I mean, mom's parents now."

Kara furrowed her brow, "What do you mean 'her parents now'?"

Lyanna shrugged, "Mom was adopted from Ireland when she was kid. She says she doesn't know what her other parents were like but grandma and grandpa are really awesome so I'm glad they got her."

The blonde's head was spinning. Lena was adopted? She never would have known that. This information only made Kara like her more; it wasn't everyday that she found a kindred adoptee. "You know, I was adopted too."

"No way!" Lyanna cried, "You should tell my mom! She doesn't know anyone else who's adopted. You guys could bond!" Kara tried to fight the blush coming onto her cheeks.

"Maybe, kiddo," she pulled up to the front entrance of L-Corp, "Okay, sweetie, have a nice night. And tell your mom is was no problem watching you since, you know, you're awesome."

Lyanna grinned before launching herself towards Kara for a hug, "You are the best person, Ms. Danvers," she lightly kissed Kara's cheek before getting out of the car and skipping into her mom's company. Kara sighed as she watched; she wished she could be taking Lyanna upstairs to meet Lena and then going home together, as a family. She shook her head quickly, dispelling those thoughts before she started to drive away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyanna watched as her teacher drove away, a huge smile on her face. She didn't think her plan would be working so well and, yet, everything she needed was falling into place. She turned her head to see Jess standing beside her.

"Does my mom know anything?" She asked the assistant.

Jess shook her head, "I kept her in the dark just like you asked."

The little Luthor rubbed her hands together, "Excellent. Phase two has been a success. Let's get ready for phase three."

 


End file.
